Strange Creature
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Hermione overslept and is running late. But the people she runs into are suddenly attracted to her and she doesn't know why. Everyone except Draco. No beta. No longer a one shot
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just a one shot. No beta. Hope you are amused. First real fic in this fandom, the other one was a crossover.

* * *

Hermione rushed down the hallway into the Great Hall. She was already late and needed to get something to eat before class. She overslept because she was feeling so tired lately. She burst through the doors and rushed over to the table where Ron and Harry sat. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast and shoved it into her mouth while pouring herself some pumpkin juice. Ron and Harry just stared at her. In fact everyone just stared at her.

"What?" Hermione said through the bread

"You look different this morning" Harry said

"Very different" Ron said reaching for her hand

Hermione pulled her hand away and continued eating as fast as she could.

"Is it me or does Granger look way hotter today?" Theo said from the Slytherin table

"She is way hotter today" Blaise said

"What are you two going on about?" Draco said looking up

Draco glanced over and Hermione who was shoving food into her mouth.

"She clearly has no manners, shoveling food into her mouth" Draco said

"I wonder what else she wants to put in there" Blaise said

"We'll be late to Potions" Draco said getting up

* * *

Hermione was still eating when she got to Potions class. She didn't understand why everyone was looking at her as she walked in.

"Food is to be consumed in the Great Hall not my classroom" Snape said from behind her

Hermione covered her mouth and tried to quickly finish up what she was eating. She looked over and took her seat next to Harry who was smiling at her.

Hermione got up to get ingredients for her potion. She only took a few steps and she was surrounded by her fellow students.

"Um.." Hermione started to say

"We got these for you"

"So you wouldn't have to walk"

"We hope you like it"

"Thanks, I think" Hermione answered back

"Get back to your cauldrons! This isn't a social event, this is suppose to be a learning environment where some of you will learn something, eventually." Snape said

* * *

Hermione was running down the hallway. For some reason her fellow students were attracted to her and attempted to woo her. And they were still chasing her down the hall. She didn't know what was going on and she didn't want to stick around to find out. She rushed down to the library. She tried to hide in the stacks of books when her classmates came rushing in. Hermione ran deeper into the library hoping to lose them. She didn't look where she was going and ran into someone. She collided and knocked both of them onto the floor.

"Watch it Granger!" Draco yelled

"Shh!" Hermoine pleaded

"Don't you sush me! Get off me! You're heavy!"

"Please Malfoy be quiet"

"Who are you hiding from?"

"Everyone"

"What did you do now?"

"Nothing, everyone's gone mad, and they're chasing me"

Draco pushed her off and sat up. He looked at Hermione's disheveled appearance, her hair was no longer bushy and wild, it was smooth with curls cascading down her delicate neck. Her skin was clear and there was a glow about her.

"Not you too!" Hermione said getting up

"Your hair isn't in it's usual beast form. Managed to get a brush through it finally?"

"You're not affected"

"What the bloody hell are you going about?"

Just then a group of students rand own the stacks and found her. Hermione ducked behind Draco.

"Whatever you did, I have no part in!" Draco said

"Hermione! You're so beautiful!"

"Let us love you!"

"We just want to be around you"

"Did you feed them a love potion?" Draco asked

"No! I didn't do anything!" Hermione said

"Stop hiding behind me!"

Draco turned around and grabbed onto her shoulders. Hermione reached up to grab his wrists. When their skin touched she felt it. Like electricity surging through her body, it felt as if she was struck by lightning. She could feel his magic coursing through her, feel his heartbeat, and his anger and fear. She gasped as it was too much for her body to handle.

"Granger! Granger!" Draco yelled out

Her knees gave out and Draco caught her. Her head rested on his chest, the scent of his cologne surrounded her. Her heart was pounding out of her chest and it felt as if her skull was being crushed.

Draco was going to lift her up into his arms and carry her to the hospital wing when he heard the tearing of clothing. Two large wings sprouted from her back and stretched out to their full size. Hermione lifted her head up and cupped Draco's face. Her fingers enlonging into claws, her eyes glowing as she smiled at him.

"Mine" Hermione hissed

"You're a bloody Veela" Draco said

* * *

Draco was at quidditch practice. He had hoped to train better this year and finally win. He was barking out orders when suddenly all the players flew away from him.

"Get back here! Where do you think you're going?!" Draco yelled

He heard the sound of wings flapping and turned his head. And there she was, Hermione Granger, flying next to him.

"You're scaring off my players" Draco said

"I'll do more than scare" Hermione said

"What's gotten into you?"

"What are you doing with Pansy?"

Draco merely scoffed at her and flew towards the players. Hermione was right next to him.

"Don't ignore me! What were you doing with her?!" Hermione asked

"She's my friend, we've been friends since we were children"

"That doesn't explain why she was touching you!"

"You're jealous? Of Pansy?"

Hermione grabbed him by his uniform pulling him close.

"I'm not. I can't control what the Veela wants right now, and you're not helping"

Draco pushed her hand away.

"I've got practice, go away"

Draco flew towards the rest of his team when Hermione appeared in front of him blocking him. Draco flew around her only to be blocked again. Draco started flying higher and tried to get around her only to be blocked again. The Slytherin quidditch team watched as the 2 blurs flew around the field at lightening speed. It wasn't until Draco's broom starting falling did they start to help. They flew the towards the broom, and saw that Draco wasn't on it.

"Unhand me Granger!" Draco yelled

Hermione was holding on to Draco as she flew away from the quidditch field.

"I have practice! I will not be carted around like common chattle!"

"You're being flown, first class" Hermione said

"What the bloody hell does that mean?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's another part of this fic. I'm just randomly writing it, but I do like how Draco just wants to get away and he can't, while Hermione is just drawn to him and she can't stay away. No beta.

* * *

"He's an insufferable prat! Who does he think he is!?" Hermione yelled

"What spell are you using in your hair? It looks so shiny" Ginny said

"Ginny!"

"What? It's a valid question. Your hair has never looked so shiny"

"Not you too"

"It's just an observation. Wait does that mean I like girls?"

"You can like both, I see the way you look at Harry"

Ginny flushed pink and looked down at her shoes.

"I also see the way he looks at you" Hermione said as she sat next to Ginny

"He does?"

"Yes, he's crazy about you"

Ginny smiled and thought about Harry.

"Oh, but we're talking about your issue here. So Malfoy isn't affected by you" Ginny said

"How is that even possible?! Everyone in this school has gone bloody mad. But Malfoy just wants to get away from me!"

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because he's mine!"

"Since when?"

"I don't know where that came from. Sometimes things just come out. I don't know why"

"It's the Veela in you. It wants him for some reason"

"And I can't control it. He just makes me so mad sometimes!"

"Calm down!"

"Stupid snobby stuck up spoiled little brat!"

Hermione's eyes glowed as her fingers turned into claws. Her wings sprouted and she flew out the window. Ginny stuck her head out the window and watched Hermione fly away.

Hermione was angry. Angry at Draco for rejecting her. Angry at herself for being unable to control the Veela. She caught his scent and flew towards the trees.

* * *

Draco was sitting in the tree, snacking on an apple and reading a book. After the crazy week he had he wanted some time alone. He took another bite of his apple and turned the page in his book. He took another bite and lost his grip on the apple and dropped it. He looked down to see where it had fallen, but couldn't see it. He saw the apple appear in front of him and he jerked back, losing his balance. Hermione grabbed onto him, before he could fall.

"Granger, of course it's you" Draco said

Hermione helped him sit back up.

"You can let go now" Draco said

"You dropped this" Hermione said as she offered the apple

Draco took it from her and took another bite. Hermione watched as he bit into it, the way his lips moved, how his jaw moved and the way his adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

"You're staring again" Draco said

Hermione looked away from him and then back at the book in his lap.

"What are you reading?"

"Ancient runes"

Hermione moved closer to see the book.

"Why are you always around me? Don't you have other things to do? You already have everyone at school madly in love with you"

"Except you"

"Except me. Is that what bothers you? That I'm immune to it? That I'm a challenge?"

"No, you're the only person here that I can talk to"

"Lucky me, I'm rather busy so if you don't mind"

"Why are you such a prat?"

"Why are you such an annoying little swot?"

Hermione's eyes glowed and Draco backed away. She was angry but felt his fear and stopped.

"I'd never hurt you" Hermione said

"You've harassed me, absconded off with me several times, like I was some Veela chew toy! I can't get any peace and quiet outside or in the dungeons! Just leave me the hell alone!"

"I'm sorry, I just can't control it sometimes. I don't know why"

"Well shouldn't you be in the library then? Don't you live there?"

Hermione flew off leaving Draco alone. He watched her fly off and then returned to his book.

* * *

Hermione was reading all the books she could find on Veelas. She was trying to find anything that would tell her why Malfoy was somehow immune to her charms and everyone had gone crazy. She grew tired and eventually fell asleep.

Draco found her, head asleep on the table, while Theo was there stroking her hair.

"What are you doing Theo?" Draco asked

"Her hair, it's so soft and shiny, and it smells like peaches. Like the peaches in my family's orchards" Theo said

"Your family doesn't have an orchard. Theo you need to leave. She's doing that Veela thing again" Draco said

"No, you want her for yourself! I was here first!"

"Trust me, I don't want her, you can have her. I just don't want you to get in trouble"

"Why would I get in trouble? I love her"

This was getting too much. Draco drew his wand and hit Theo with a sleeping jinx. Theo fell onto the floor. Draco walked over to Hermione and kicked her chair. Hermione jumped and looked around confused.

"Veelas do drool apparently" Draco said

Hermione wiped her mouth and saw Theo on the ground.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked

"He fell asleep. And you should get going"

Hermione stood up and started packing up the books into her bag. She turned to leave and saw Draco levitating Theo.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked

"He's asleep" Draco asid

Hermione reached out and touched Theo's hand. Theo abruptly woke up and fell onto the floor. Hermione screamed and jumped into Draco.

"Bloody hell Draco!" Theo yelled rubbing his backside

"Granger get off me!" Draco said

The momentary fear Hermione felt was gone as she was wrapped around Draco. Her Veela relaxed against his body. Draco tried to push her off, but she refused to let go. And then he heard it. It was a low pur. He looked down at her, her eyes closed as she pressed up against his chest. She was purring against him.

"You said you didn't want her!" Theo yelled

"I don't! Get her off me!" Draco yelled back

Theo tried to pulled Hermione from Draco but couldn't. She had a vice like grip around him.

"Do something Theo!" Draco hissed

"What would you like me to do? Maybe if you pet her she'll let go"

Draco awkwardly moved his hand and ran his hand along her hair. It was soft, softer than he had thought it was. He bent down to see if it did smell like peaches. It smelled like chocolate, and sunshine and honey. It took Draco back to a memory in his childhood where his parents and him had a picnic outside. Draco remember his mother doting on him while he chased after a dragonfly. His father laughing and picking him up and carrying him around. His mother wiping the chocolate off his face as he laughed. Draco shook his head and looked down at Hermione.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked

Hermione merely purred and buried her face further into his chest.

"Granger wake up! I am not your personal Veela scratching post"

"She's not scratching you" Theo said

"Granger wake up! I feel cheapened here. One should take me out to dinner before rubbing themselves on me like this" Draco said

Hermione's wing's sprouted out and wrapped themselves around Draco tightly.

"Help!" Draco yelled


End file.
